I Need You
by WriterPolice
Summary: What if Kate was kidnapped my her ex boyfriend Josh? And Josh was hurting her and sadly even raping her. Will she be saved? And if she will,how will it effect her life? Will Castle understand? RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND ADULT THEMES!


OK guys ! This is my first fan fic so please don't be too rude :(

It tells of Beckett who is sadly going to be raped SO IF YOU DON''T LIKE THAT I TELL YOU TO LEAVE thank you.

I say it already now, Castle and Beckett ain't together YET. :D

And of course Castle will be there trying to make her feel better after the rape. Rewievs are love 3

**Beckett's P.O.V**

The clock was five and no murders. I was free to go home..or to Castle. He had invited me to dinner and i said yes. I grabbed my coat and stuff.

''See ya boys on Monday.'' I said to Ryan and Esposito who were also leaving. I went to the elevator alone and waited for it to stop. After a little elevator ride i was at the parking lot. I walked towards my car, but then someone ran towards me puncing me.

''Ugh..'' I said as i hit the floor. Before i knew it i tried to grab my gan but the tall dark haired man stopped me.

I tried to kick him, but he didn't let me.

''What are you doing?!'' I yelled and then this evil grin appeared on his face. He put something on my face and i felt numb. After that everything turned black.

**Castle's P.O.V**

I sat on the chair waiting for Beckett. She said she'll come but now it was half past five already. She was late.

Then i growled lazily and grabbed my phone. I dialed her number and called her, but she didn't answer me. I tried to call her again without hope. Beckett didn't pick up.

I called Esposito who answered within seconds.

''Hi bro, what's up?'' He asked.

''Have you seen Beckett?''

''Umm..no, she said she would go to your place and she left at five.''

I felt my heart beating faster and i hung up. What if something had happened to her?!

Automaticly i grabbed my jacket and put my shoes on. I grabbed my phone and car keys. Running to the elevator and to my car i started it. I started driving to the precinct. When i arrived there i saw her car at it's place. I jumped out of my car and saw her badge,gun and phone.

''Beckett?! Kate where are you?!'' I yelled and heard my voice echo. My heart was beating faster. Where was she?!

I called Ryan and he siad he would be here in no time. He arrived five mitutes later with Esposito and we started look at the footage from the parking lot.

''Guys look at this..''Ryan said with a shaky voice and i turned to look at the video clip with Esposito.

A tall man had attacked her and taken her in a car.

''What the hell..''I let out of my mouth. I was scared,worried and angry at the same time. We shared worried face expressions with each other...

**Beckett's P.O.V**

_Where am I? What is this place?! What happened?_

I thought as I woke up on a dirty madress in a dark room. My gun was gone and the door was locked.

''Hello?!'' I asked but i didn't get an answer. Then I tried to stand up but it hurt my legs too much. I looked at my legs and they were bruised. No wonder it hurt.

_Wait..the last time i checked i was wearing long jeans.._ _But now i am wearing a ..skirt?!_

I felt goosebumps all over my body. WHo had changed my clothes?!

Then someone opened the door and i felt my heart jump in my throat. Where ever i was this place wasn't the best place to be.

The man weared a dress-suit and a black hat. He had a familiar smile. Oh and i recognized it within seconds.

''Josh what the hell does this mean?!'' I asked and sounded weaker than earlier. My legs hurt and i was scared.

''Oh my love. I couldn't handle the break up so i took you back..'' He said and laughed evily. Memories started running in my head.

_''Josh I am home.'' I said as i got home._

_''Oh great, we could finally have some fun'' Josh said with a kinky voice._

_'Josh, i just got home from work. I am not in the mood right now.''_

_Then I saw Josh getting mad and he stood in front of me. _

_''What did you say?!'' He asked and sounded scary._

_''I said that i am not in the mood for sex.'' Then he hit my face very hard till i fell of the floor._

_A stinging pain attacked my face and i felt a tear on my cheek._

_''Josh what the hell?!'' I yelled when he grabbed my arms and lifted me up. He walked towards the bedroom and he throwed me on the bed._

_''I am in the mood so take those clothes off or i will hurt you again.'' He threathenet. What the hell was wrong with him?!_

_He slapped me harder this time and climbed on top of me. He ripped my shirt off and said_

_''Maybe you have been fucking with that writer boy and now you don't want me anymore?'' Josh said with an angry tone._

_''Josh i have not slept with Rick.''_

_''Huh, so it's Rick now? What happened to Castle?!'' He yelled and hit my belly. It hurt more than the slaps and i let out a cry._

_''Shut up and do as i say..'' He said again and i got a little angry._

_''When did you become so violent?!'' I yelled at him and this took him. He grabbed his phone and hit me with it on my arm._

_''Are you sorry?!'' He asked._

_I cried but managed to sob ''Y..yes...''_

_Then he smiled and undressed both of us..._

I felt fear and I hoped he wouldn't do it to me again, but he smiled just as that day. Evily.

''Well,well well. Kate just don't hit me or anything and do whatever i say . If you don't i will hurt that writer boy of yours and his family.'' He threathened. I shivered. I wouldn't let him touch Castle or his family. So the only option i had was to listen to him.

I nodded shakily and felt tears streaming down my face. He came closer to me and whispered.

''Undress yourself.''

I closed my eyes, but did what he told me to. I had to even tho how wrong this felt. Slowly i pulled the skirt off and the top too. Soon I was wearing only my bra and panties.

I stopped for a second but then he yelled ''What is taking so long?! I told you to undress yourself!' And he slapped me.

''I'm sorry...'' I yelled with a shaking voice and he lifted me back to the madress and he undressed me. He had undressed himslef too and in that moment i knew i couldn't help myself.

He started kissing my chest roughly and he continued lower on my stomack. Then he looked at my naked body and smiled like a pervert. I felt his finger on my clit and he rubbed it roughly.

''Ughh...'' I cried in sadness. I wanted to leave but i couldn't.

''Like it Kate?'' He asked and laughed. Then he pushed his dick inside of me and i let out a scream.

''Shut up you bitch!'' He yelled and slapped me. I bit my lip to stay silent. He filled me and it hurt. Tears were streaming down my could face as he became faster.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Finally. I could pay her back. She was tight as always when i pushed myself inside of her. I saw tears on her face. How could she cry?!

I pulled out and in again even faster till she screamed again.

''What did i tell you?!'' I yelled and grabbed her boobs hard. That made her quiet and i let them go. I started moving even faster inside of her vagina.

''You ain't wet..'' I said as i put my finger on her pink sex.

''Why would i be to a monster like you...'' She said with fear in her voice. I felt the anger rise in me and so i hit her many times on her face till she bled.

''Stop.. I..I am s..sorry..'' She begged and cried. This time i did stop and i grabbed her and turned her around.

''This might hurt a little.'' I said as i widened her ass and entered her. I felt her holding on a scream. I enjoyed this. Her being hurt and me having all control.

I filled her and stayed there for a while. Her walls pressing my dick. This was going to be a long night.

''Bitch, help me with the rythm.'' I said and after a second she slowly did so. After fucking her warm, and slowly wet ass and pussy i felt like coming. I pulled myself out of her and pushed my dick in her mouth.

''Suck it..'' I demanded and she did. I grabeed her hair and pushed myself inside of her mouth as deep as i could and pulled out and in again. Slowly i laid her down and started fucking her mouth as it was her pussy.

''Oh sweet Jesus.'' I said and slapped her hard every tenth second. She let out small cries as i fucked her mouth faster and harder. She probably didn't like this but i didn't care.

''Suck it.'' I yelled and she did as i fucked her mouth even faster. THen i slowed down and pulled myself out of Kate's mouth.

''I hope this feels good.'' I said and cummed all over her body even her mouth. She didn't move anymore. Kate was only breathing. Well I guess she passed out.

I continued my work on her unconsciouss body...


End file.
